


The First Year

by Zolmophant



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha Tachibana Makoto, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Knotting, M/M, Omega Nanase Haruka, Omegaverse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, very quiet Haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zolmophant/pseuds/Zolmophant
Summary: Haru is given up to another pack as a treaty, he finds Makoto and they do it by a fireplace. Not much to say. Lol





	The First Year

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written 3 times. I hated every single one of them, so I cut that shit down into a terrible sex story instead. I didn't edit it or anything. Yikes. No one wanted it, but I'm giving it. probs super ooc.

Rain drizzled outside the omega’s window, the form looking out towards the lake as he let out a sigh. It was hard to think this was his new home, away from his own pack and expected to allow whatever alpha that was interested claim him. The two packs were very close together geographically and very small, although they understood it would be better to come together, they also were stubborn… A deal was made instead. One pack had nearly no omegas and the other had an abundance of them, it only made sense to the alphas in charge to slowly introduce the packs by moving an omega to the pack every year or so. Of course Haru’s Father was asked before he was chosen to be the first omegan bride, but his father was also in the pack elders who had made the new tradition. His father made it sound like he was making such a huge sacrifice… Haru knew he just wanted him married off to an alpha already, and as for their pack leader… this must have been his idea. 

The pack leader was bonded, but Haru would catch him looking a little too long when he went for swims. Haru was younger than him by a good five years, hitting puberty just after his mate had her pups. He knew it was wrong, but he let himself fall for gentle strokes against his sides and hips and soft growls of praise. Until the alpha’s mate found out, within a day the alpha had become cold and harsh to him and understandably the pack leader would want him as far away as possible. So here he was, in a cabin that was a little too rough looking for his tastes… a mirror of what the alphas that he had met seemed to be like.

He remembered when the leader of this pack and a couple others had come to see him, to make sure he was up to their standards. He had been preparing fish, three alphas and his father coming into the house. He could smell them as a whole, rough men that gave off an intimidating aura. He looked them over as his father made him leave the kitchen, the three eyeing him over as well. Two of the three were very tall, broad shoulders and very muscular. The third wasn't as tall, longer red hair and sharp eyes made the point to not mess with him. He looked away from the redhead to see soft green eyes looking right into his, it took him off guard. Soon after they were done gawking he was shoved into their arms and taken away. The other omegas of his village had taken care to clean him up and give him tips before he was snatched off, but all it did was support the expectations of aggressive sexual behavior from the new alphas. He’d later come to know the gentle alpha with the green eyes as Makoto, an amazing smelling man with the amazing ability to take care of his needs. And Haru was a difficult omega to decipher, it was only natural to be crushing on the alpha a bit.

Haru frowned, shutting his curtains and curling into the bed that was made of fur and wood. He tried not to think about it, face relaxing at the memory of soft green eyes. He let out a sigh, sniffing the fur slowly. It smelt of stale need and slick, maybe three or four different scents clinging to the skins. A heat house… and not very frequented at that. Haru bit his lip, nervous of the aggressiveness he might face. He buried his face in the bed, slowly relaxing and falling asleep to the sound of thunder. He'd only been asleep for a couple minutes, a knock coming from the door. The omega opened his eyes slowly, another knock sounding. He frowned, hoping whoever was at the door would leave. 

“Haru? Haru, it's Makoto!” 

The dark haired boy perked up some, leaving the nest he had built and opening the door to see Makoto looking very wet and very determined. The alpha stepped in, slowly wrapping his arms around the smaller. Haru melted into it, feeling a shiver go up his spine as Makoto pressed his nose into his neck. 

“...you smell so good… I can't leave you in this place…” he sniffed him gently, Haru moving to stroke his hair. “I want to take you home and let you nest in my bed.” He blushed, never have said something so bold. He moved to look the omega in his eyes. “Will… will you come with me?”

Haru studied him, feeling warmth flush his cheeks as he nodded. Makoto smiled, placing soft kisses over his face. He kissed him deeply, lifting him into his arms as he walked to his own home. He opened the door, both of them soaking wet from the rain. Haru looked up at him, being placed on his feet inside the warm home. They looked at each other for a long moment, both knowing what was to happen next. The omega made the first move, taking Makoto’s hands in his and bringing them to his hips. Haru kissed him gently, beginning to unbutton his nightgown as he felt lips move over his throat and jaw. He let out a soft sigh, Makoto slipping his hands under the clothing to grope Haru’s soft skin. 

“Is this okay?” Makoto hummed, Haru nodding eagerly in response. He leaned his head back, his soon to be alpha removing the clothing completely and lifting him into his arms to press him against the wall gently, coaxing a small moan from the smaller. “Nm… Haru, you're so beautiful…” he left a trail of marks, biting his nipple softly. He arched into the wall of muscle in front of him, pulling at the wet clothes that separated them. His ass was squeezed gently, the alpha moving him to the fur rug beside the fireplace as he undressed. Haru watched him, taking in his strong chest and arms. He let out a soft moan, eager for the alpha.

Makoto smiled gently at him, both without clothing and basking in the light of the fireplace. He caressed his hips and stomach, leaning to kiss the omega and nip his way down his chest. “Such a good omega…” he hummed, lifting his legs over his hips and rubbing their fronts together. They moaned together, Makoto's hand moving to slip a finger into the tight hole between Haru’s thighs. Haru looked up at him, biting his lip as he squeezed gently around his finger as another slipped into him. He gasped, the alpha thrusting and curling his fingers so amazingly as his neck and throat were attacked by bites and kisses. He wanted Makoto’s knot badly… he moved his hands up his arms, feeling his broad shoulders and gripping his hair as he moaned again softly. He looked up at him as he felt his fingers leave him, feeling empty. The alpha kissed him gently, nosing his cheek.

“I want to mark you… and get you pregnant…” he kissed his cheek. “I… know it’s been not long… but I love you.” he blushed, studying the smaller for an answer. Haru felt heat in his face, nodding a bit. Makoto grinned, kissing his omega gently as he moved to insert himself. They groaned together as his cock was inserted, Haru arching in both pain and pleasure. Makoto waited for a moment, giving Haru a chance to relax before he started rolling his hips into the tight heat. Haru gave out soft moans, running his hands down the alpha’s back as Makoto took what he wanted from him. The pace was slow and deep, Haru opening his legs as far as he could as he felt the head brush his sweet spot every time he pushed in and pulled out. He couldn't take it, arching into the thrusts.

“...More… Makoto…” he moaned, the alpha looking down at his omega and groaning at his name. He pushed his cock in roughly, Haru moaning as he quickened his pace. The alpha pressed against his sweet spot with every roll of his hips, Haru arching into the amazing feeling as he groaned his name. He felt his knot forming, tugging at the edge of his hole and making him cum all over his belly. Makoto growled into his neck at the tightness, pressing all the way inside to knot his omega. He bit down on his neck hard, tasting blood on his tongue as the omega came around his knot again. They laid together, bonded and sweaty. 

“Love you…” the omega whispered softly, filling Makoto’s chest with the need to protect. “I love you too.


End file.
